


John Egbert and the Prospitian's Stone

by orphan_account



Series: John Egbert at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is a normal 11 year-old boy. At least, he thought he was normal, until one day, an owl shows up, carrying a letter that reads, "Dear Mister Egbert, You have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Egbert and the Prospitian's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> The only real point to this was so I could write a Hogwarts AU. Because who doesn't love Hogwarts AUs? I know I do.
> 
> Fair warning, this story is going to be goofy as fuck. Almost unbearably so. If all goes well, expect all seven years of John's wizardy shenanigans~

Life at eleven year-old John Egbert's house was okay, but John wished he had more fun stuff to do.   
His adoptive father was nice enough, he always provided for him, and loved him as if he were his own flesh and blood.  
John was pretty sure his adoptive father was actually his uncle, but he didn't care. He was a good father, and John loved him for that.  
John's birth parents had been murdered by an enemy of his family when John was a baby, and John was found, crying, in his crib, not a scratch on him, save for the lightening bolt scar smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. John didn't know the details of that night, nor did he remember it at all. He was only a baby when that happened, and his dad didn't like talking about it.

Today was a typical Monday morning in the middle of Summer, and John figured he should go and check the mailbox for anything new.  
He sifted through the new mail, separating his dad's mail from his own. He wasn't expecting anything, but you never know.  
He heard a soft "ka-thud!" noise behind him, on the mailbox. He turned and found himself face-to-face with a large owl, probably a great horned. The owl had a large envelope in it's beak, and it flapped it's wings twice. It almost seemed like it wanted him to take the letter. It flapped it's wings in frustration and bobbed it's head at him.  
"Okay, okay! I'm taking the letter! Geez." John said, reaching up and taking the letter from the owl's beak.  
The owl nipped his finger ("Ow!") and screeched at him, turning and shaking it's butt in his face before flying off.  
John stuck his tounge out at the bird's silouhuette as it flew away, and walked back into his house. He tossed his dad's mail onto the table by the front door.  
He opened the letter carefully, the paper seemed really old. No, wait, this isn't paper. It's parchment, like people in the olden days used to write on. John shrugged, "Whatever." He said.  
He read the letter aloud to himself, "'Dear Mister Egbert, You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...' What is this bullshit?" He said. "Dad! Do you know what this is?" He called upstairs.  
"What is it?" His dad called back.  
"A letter! But I'm not sure exactly what it's talking about here!" He yelled.  
He heard his dad's footsteps on the stairs, and soon his dad was reading the letter.  
"Ah. I was thinking you'd probably get one of these..." His dad said, "How could you not be? Your parents being who they were... I knew you'd be the same. I'm so proud! Your parents would be proud too, if they were here." He continued.  
"What are you talking about?" John asked.  
"You're a wizard, John."


End file.
